De anónimos locos y calzoncillos rojos
by Taitta
Summary: Los mensajes subidos de tono son cada vez más frecuentes en los comentarios de su blog y el pobre de John ya no sabe qué hacer. ¡Regalo para Solina!


Solina, siento mucho la tardanza, pero felicidades! De veras que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo para escribir el fic, y no quería escribir un drabble rápido ni nada de eso porque tenía la historia en mente desde que leí la idea que diste.  
Así que me he tardado, pero aquí lo tengo! Espero que te guste mucho mucho mucho :D

Por cierto, es la primera vez que me atrevo con la segunda persona. Vosotros/as me decís a ver que tal.

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío. John es de Sherlock y tal y cual...

* * *

**De anónimos locos y calzoncillos rojos**

**Día 1**

Aquel día abriste el portátil como solías hacer todas las mañanas mientras desayunabas un sencillo café de máquina. Lo hacías más que nada para ver las noticias del periódico virtual o para revisar el correo, pero al final cogiste la costumbre de ir viendo los comentarios que llegaban al blog, de entre los cuales alguno conseguía sacarte una sonrisa cuando bromeaban con los fallos que Sherlock cometía a veces.

Lo empezaste a hacer sobre todo después de la panzada de reír que te pegaste con lo que decían sobre que "el brillante Sherlock Holmes" no conociera el sistema solar. Aquella mañana de poco llegas a volcar el café sobre el portátil, pero suerte que Sherlock lo retiró justo a tiempo. Te decía que lo había logrado gracias a sus buenos reflejos cuando estaba claro que en realidad te había cogido el portátil por curiosidad; por querer saber de qué demonios te reías tanto.

Sin embargo la cosa cambió al poco tiempo. Otro día de poco llegaste a volcar el café de nuevo aunque en esta ocasión no fue por un comentario divertido; todo al contrario. Era un comentario subido de todo, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para sorprenderte de buena mañana. "_Dice que siempre está corriendo, doctor Watson. ¿Se ha fijado en cuanto puede cambiar esa frase si se le añade un "se" a la última palabra? Sin duda tiene usted una vida muy divertida junto a ese detective…". _Ha de decirse que en un principio, debido al sueño, te costó entender el mensaje. Una vez lo hiciste, el café tembló peligrosamente sobre el teclado del portátil y tu cara mostró un claro desagrado ante el mensaje. Incluso el café te supo más amargo.

Quisiste borrar el mensaje, y a pesar de que este fuera por parte de un anónimo, la página no te dejaba. Te sonrojaste por la vergüenza de que más gente lo viera, te enojaste por las malditas y constantes insinuaciones y murmuraste con pocos ánimos: —Yo no soy gay.

—¿Cómo dices?

Sherlock estaba sentado en el sillón, a tu espalda. Se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, observándote con curiosidad. Probablemente se habría emocionado de pronto ante la idea de que tal vez hubieras revisado el correo y hubieras encontrado un mensaje de Lestrade con un nuevo caso, y es que llevaba ya días sin nada en lo que trabajar y se estaba desesperando.

—Digo que no soy gay —repetiste de mala gana, enseñándole el mensaje en la pantalla—. Estoy harto de que siempre insinúen que somos pareja.

—Es que somos una pareja —le miraste escandalizado mientras él sonreía, leyendo el mensaje—. Qué comentario más elaborado —entonces te miró y reparó en la que contestación que te había dado antes—. Oh, no me mires así. Somos una pareja; no tenemos una relación sentimental, pero lo somos.

—No confundas los términos, Sherlock —lo reprendiste. Él se apoyó en la mesa con gesto airado, como si aquello le importara lo más mínimo—. Ya sabes a lo que se refiere ese bromista.

—Sí, a que tienes relaciones sexuales conmigo —tu cara se puso roja— aunque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

—Exacto, no-es-cierto —dijiste, enfatizando cada palabra. Casi pareciera que querías convencerte de ello, lo cual hizo reír a Sherlock.

* * *

**Día 2**

A la mañana siguiente seguiste con tu rutina. Cocina. Café. Salón. Portátil. Periódico. Correo… Blog.

Recordaste el incidente con el comentario del graciosillo _anónimo _y pensaste en cerrar la página. No lo hiciste, sin embargo, y no porque tuvieras ganas de leer los otros comentarios que iba dejando la gente, sino porque querías ver si aquello se iba a tratar de una broma pesada y volverías a tener otro mensaje subido de tono. Digamos que te metiste en la sección de comentarios en busca de un nuevo mensaje "de esos", como los decías tú.

Así que comenzaste a leer los nuevos comentarios. Unos hablaban sobre lo brillante que era Sherlock, otros hablaban sobre lo estúpido que era Sherlock, otros decían que por qué se dedicaba él a hacer aquello si era doctor… y llegó uno que por algún motivo esperabas ver.

"_Lástima que prefiera ese tipo de emociones, doctor. Yo conozco algunas mucho mejores. ¿Sabe que tengo una boca de oro? Sería capaz de quitarle esa ropa interior roja sólo de un mordisco. Después también sabría hacerle jadear como ya debe de hacer después de tanto "correr"… pero yo le puedo hacer correr de otra forma, si sabe a lo que me refiero…_" Y por último, un descarado emoticón de un guiño que le hizo subir los colores.

—¡Oh por dios…!

Opciones. Eliminar comentario. _Imposible eliminar comentario_.

Opciones. Eliminar comentario. _Imposible eliminar comentario_.

Opciones. Eliminar comentario. _Imposible eliminar comentario_.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es que me cago en…!

—¿John? —te giraste pegando un salto en la silla y allí estaba Sherlock, mirándote con curiosidad y analizando la situación sólo como él sabía.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Otra jodida vez! —te incorporaste en la silla y le señalaste a Sherlock el comentario como un niño espantado—. ¡Encima no puedo borrarlo!

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora no hacen insinuaciones homosexuales —comentó divertido tu compañero—. ¿Qué es eso de ropa interior roja?

—¡Mis calzoncillos, Sherlock! —calzoncillos que eran tan rojos como tu cara en ese momento—. ¡Por el amor de dios, ¿cómo ha conseguido alguien saber eso?!

—¿Tienes unos calzoncillos rojos?

—¡¿Qué tiene eso de raro?!

—Nada, nada… —a Sherlock todo aquello parecía divertirle mucho—. ¿Qué tal si le dejas un comentario pidiéndole que pare de enviarte mensajes de ese tipo?

—¡Sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! —te sentaste correctamente, carraspeaste, trataste de calmarte y le diste a "responder comentario".

* * *

**Día 3**

_John H. Watson_

_Hola, anónimo. Antes que nada déjame agradecerte que por lo menos leas el blog, pero preferiría que pararas de dejar esos comentarios subidos de tono porque me parecen muy desagradables y de mal gusto. Además, si tan interesada estás en mí, ¿por qué no te atreves a decirme quién eres?_

_Anónimo_

_Das por hecho que soy mujer. Muy mal, doctor, muy mal… tendré que castigarte._

—La madre que me parió…

Ese día sí que tuviste que dejar la taza sobre la mesa para evitar que el portátil se fuera al traste.

No hizo falta nada más para que Sherlock volviera a asomar la nariz por detrás de ti, leyera el comentario, te mirara y se comenzara a reír.

* * *

**Día 4**

_John H. Watson_

_Anónimo, por si no has leído la descripción del blog, te digo ahora que fui soldado en Afganistán. Vamos a ver quién castiga a quién._

_Anónimo_

_Lo que habría dado por estar allí contigo. Me habría estado portando mal todo el rato sólo para que tú me enseñaras. Mmm John, de solo imaginarlo ya tiemblo. Me tendrías que haber pegado muy muy fuerte para castigarme. _

_John H. Watson_

_Ya basta. No es divertido._

_Anónimo_

_Ya lo creo que lo es. Ahora podríamos fingir ser un militar de alto cargo y un simple soldado. O un doctor y un paciente._

Ese día ya no hubo café alguno. Sólo estabas sentado en la mesa, mirando a la pantalla, rojo como nunca en tu vida y con una mano cubriendo tus ojos con gesto cansado. Suspiraste y comenzaste a mover un pie nerviosamente, escuchando los pasos de Sherlock yendo hacia ti desde la cocina.

—¿Otra vez, verdad? —le escuchaste decir a tu espalda.

—Sí, otra vez —contestaste con voz ronca y mañanera—. Lo voy a dejar estar. Lo que no quiero es que algún niño lo lea, que en el blog entra todo tipo de gente, pero es que ya no sé qué hacer.

—¿Y porque no le dices de quedar en algún lado y así adivinas quién es?

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Sería capaz de violarme en medio de la calle! —notaste como Sherlock trataba de contener una sonrisa—. ¡No es gracioso! A lo mejor se piensa que le cito porque quiero hacer alguna de esas locuras que dice.

—Qué más da lo que se piense. Tú cítale y si trata de hacerte algo pégale un buen golpe y listos.

Miraste a Sherlock no muy convencido pero después te dijiste que con una buena amenaza en persona se podía asustar a ese bromista, así que escribiste el mensaje.

_John H. Watson_

_Anónimo, te espero mañana a las 17:00 en el Park Square West. Tú y yo vamos a hablar._

* * *

**Día 5**

De veras que no tenías ganas de ponerte a discutir con nadie esa tarde, pero tenías que presentarte en el lugar no fuera a ser que el anónimo acosador de veras quisiera encontrarse contigo. Te esperabas que no porque después del tono amenazador de las últimas palabras del mensaje y el saber que habías sido soldado, no se podía estar muy cuerdo si finalmente de veras querías ir a que te dieran un par de palos. Que tampoco pensabas tú en liarte a golpes con nadie, pero si te molestaban mucho, nunca se sabía cómo podía acabar la cosa. De todas formas, habías sido soldado y tenías unos nervios de acero.

Así que pasaron cinco minutos y el anónimo tardaba en presentarse. Tú habías decidido sentarte en un banco a esperar y confiabas en que ese fan loco diera contigo y no se fuera hacia la otra punta del parque. Definitivamente creías que era eso lo que pasa, o bien la persona había preferido dejar la bromita y no ir, porque pasaron diez minutos más y no llegó nadie. Y pasaron diez minutos más y sabías que como te quedaras mucho más tiempo allí quieto era probable que te acabaras resfriando.

Miraste el reloj, suspiraste, sonreíste victorioso y te pusiste en pie para volver a casa. Justo cuando ibas a echar a andar, viste que por tu izquierda llegaba Sherlock con un par de perritos calientes en la mano. Ahí fue cuando tu ceño se frunció sin entender que hacía él ahí y sólo pudiste alcanzar la comida que te tendió con una mano.

Le miraste esperando una explicación al porqué de encontrarse allí contigo, pero él no parecía pillarlo o bien daba por hecho que lo sabías.

—¿Y bien? —dijiste.

—¿Y bien qué? —te contestó, dando un mordisco al perrito.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿No es evidente? —frunciste el ceño, un claro gesto de que no, y Sherlock negó con la cabeza como si fueses estúpido—. Yo soy el anónimo, John.

—¿Qué tú qué?

—Que soy el anónimo —repitió de mala gana—. ¿Cómo sino va a saber alguien que tienes unos calzoncillos rojos?

Parpadeaste rápidamente, mirándole con el enojo asomándose por tus ojos, y te relamiste la mala hostia que se te asomaba por los labios.

—Eres un cabrón —dijiste, fulminándole con la mirada—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque me aburro mucho —contestó él. Fingió arrepentimiento con la mirada, pero a ti no te dio lástima—. No te enfades, por favor. Sólo quería entretenerme un poco.

—Yo no soy algo con lo que te puedas entretener —contestaste de mala gana.

—Lo sé y por ello lo siento —era obvio que no era una disculpa sincera, pero no le diste importancia. Era sólo una broma. Te dio algo de rabia porque sentiste tu orgullo herido, pero no había que hacer un drama de algo tan tonto—. ¿Ahora podemos ir a Scotland Yard y preguntar si hay algo en lo que trabajar?

Suspiraste con cansancio y te tallaste los ojos. Después miraste el perrito caliente en tu mano –que más que nada era un gesto de disculpa– y le diste un mordisco. Sherlock te miró expectante, esperando una respuesta como un crío que espera a que la madre le deje ir a la tienda de golosinas.

—De acuerdo, vamos —y ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando le cogiste del brazo, todavía algo mosqueado—, pero espera un momento. ¿Cuándo me has visto tú los calzoncillos?

—El otro día, cuando te echabas la siesta. Entré a tu cuarto a decirte una cosa y te vi durmiendo con ellos y con una camiseta.

Y le soltaste y te pusiste rojo por vete-tú-a-saber-qué vez. Recordaste entonces que aquél día despertaste tapado por una manta que no estabas seguro de si te habías tapado con ella antes de dormir.

La próxima vez ya te andarías con ojo y dormirías bien tapado.

* * *

_Oh yeah, red pants FTW! De veras que me ha gustado escribir esto... xDDD_


End file.
